Elementalist
}} Overview: With a staff in hand, Elementalists call upon three elemental powers to allow them to attack foes from afar. Details With decently high-damage skills and relatively short cooldowns the Elementalist can give strong steady damage on a target. All of the attack skills of the Elementalist have a chance to add a short-duration element-specific buff. When one of these is active, a small image of the spell icon for the matching elemental attack skill appears above the Elementalist's head and has a clock-timing shader on it. If the Elementalist activates that skill before the timer runs out, which is approximately 3 seconds, the boosted special effect of that skill is triggered. It seems that a successfully-triggered boost gives a higher chance for the relevant skill to activate another one and also appears to counter the cooldown times of the skills; a player with quick reflexes may be able to dish out a rapid multi-hit combo of skills for a burst of extreme damage. Holy Advent boosts Divine Arrow, and has it as its symbol over the Elementalist's head. Wind Body boosts Storm. Thunder Charge boosts Thunderbolt. Elementalist Active Skills: Wave - 10 levels CD: 0.5 s - MP: 0 A single attack. Special Effect: Upon the third hit, there is a 20% chance to add one of three statuses: Holy Advent, Thunder Charge, or Wind Body. ---- - 10 levels CD: 3.6 s Damages enemies in an area. Special Effect: Your damage output increases by 25% with the Wind Body status active. ---- - 10 levels CD: 30 s Put nearby enemies to sleep. If a sleeping enemy takes any damage, it will wake up. ---- - 10 levels CD: 3 s Weapon and magic attack attributes are increased by a certain percentage for a period of five minutes. ---- - 10 levels MP: 0 Exchanges a percentage of your HP and MP. ---- I - 10 levels CD: 4.8 s Enemies in an area will lose HP for 5 seconds and are slowed once they are hit. With the Thunder Charge status, your damage will increase by 25%. Special Effect: Enemies will receive 50 thunder damage per second for five seconds. There is a 20% chance to add one of three statuses: Holy Advent, Thunder Charge, or Wind Body. ---- Arrows I - 5 levels CD: 4.8 s Deals great area damage and has a chance to restore health. With the Holy Advent status, your damage will increase by 25%. Special Effect: When used, you have a 25% chance for 5% of the damage done by Divine Arrows to be returned to you as health. Additionally, there is a 20% chance to inflict one of three statuses: Holy Advent, Thunder Charge, or Wind Body. Elementalist’s Passive Skills (N represents numerical values increased as skills are leveled): - 15 levels Increase your MP by N% permanently, making it easier to cast spells. ---- - 10 levels Your attacks will disregard N% of enemy's MDEF, increasing the amount of damage done by your magic attacks. ---- - 10 levels Offers an N% chance to stun non-boss enemies who attack you. Category:Rainbow Saga Classes